


La saggezza

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Momenti domestici, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorpresa Lúthien nel tentativo di correre in soccorso a Beren, Thingol la rinchiude sull’Hírilorn per impedirle di lasciare il Doriath e mettere a rischio la sua vita per un mortale. Melian sembra non avere nulla da ridire, salvo porgli in privato una domanda molto semplice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La saggezza

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Wisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769820) by [kanako91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91)



> _‘O maiden fair, what hath thee led_  
>  to ponder madness and despair  
> to wander to ruin, and to fare  
> from Doriath against my will,  
> stealing like a wild thing men would kill  
> into the emptiness outside?’  
> ‘The wisdom, father,’ she replied; […]  
> J.R.R. Tolkien, Lay of Leithian (Canto V, 1331-1337)

«Ti sembra una scelta saggia, dunque».

Riflesso nello specchio, Elu la guardò, come se gli avesse chiesto se il mare avesse preso il posto del cielo, e congedò il valletto. Eppure la domanda di Melian era stata piuttosto semplice: gli sembrava saggio rinchiudere la loro figlia su un’alta betulla per impedirle di correre in aiuto al suo amante?

Se le sua domanda non gli aveva fatto sorgere alcun dubbio, allora la reputava una scelta saggia.

Non era la prima volta che lui sbagliava convinto di fare bene, non sarebbe stata l'ultima. Ciò non le avrebbe impedito di provare a farlo dubitare. _Perché dal dubbio sorge la vera saggezza._

«Sembra andare tutto per il meglio. È normale che sia triste: qualsiasi cosa si sia impossessata di lei non la lascerà con tanta facilità» disse Elu, legando la cinta della vestaglia. «Ma non mi piace quando fai queste domande».

Melian sfilò un orecchino e poi l'altro dal primo foro.

Elu si avvicinò alle sue spalle e lo specchio fu pieno della sua figura alta, il petto ampio coperto dalla vestaglia blu e argento e le spalle larghe su cui si riversavano i capelli pallidi come _niphredil_.

«Né voglio chiederti cosa vedi, mia regina».

 _Perché non te lo potrei dire_. Melian sfilò anche la seconda coppia di orecchini e li ripose nel portagioie.

La mano di Elu spuntò oltre la sua spalla, afferrò la spazzola e sollevò una grossa ciocca di capelli. Pettinò prima le punte, i movimenti delicati, la sua presenza calma alle spalle di Melian.

«Non credi possibile che nostra figlia ami un mortale».

Elu non levò lo sguardo dalle ciocche di capelli, ma li spazzolò una spanna più in alto.

«E credi che, quando le ho detto cosa fosse successo al suo amante, non sapessi cosa lei avrebbe fatto».

«Confidavi che io l'avrei fermata».

Oppure lei aveva saputo come sarebbero andate le cose. Così come, in quel momento, Melian sentiva il canto lontano e la corrente di potere scorrere verso Hírilorn.

«Dopotutto, come può la creatura più bella della Terra di Mezzo amare qualcuno così al di sotto di lei?»

Melian incontrò gli occhi di Elu nello specchio. _Come hai potuto amare me?_ , sembrò chiedergli con quello sguardo, quella domanda a cui lui non aveva mai trovato risposta e che accantonava, incredulo, quando Melian gli diceva che così era stato cantato e che non sarebbe potuto succedere altrimenti. Lui si lasciava assalire da dubbi terreni e sembrava dimenticare quel che avevano visto, quel giorno lontano, nelle foreste del Nan Elmoth: si erano riconosciuti, avevano visto il proprio destino negli occhi dell'altro.

E, nel guardarla nello specchio, Elu sgranò gli occhi, come ricordando quel primo sguardo. Posò la spazzola, le mise le mani sulle spalle e poggiò la fronte contro la sua testa.

«Sono uno sciocco».

«Non ti amo di meno per questo».

Le spalle di Elu furono scosse da una risata. «Domattina andrò a liberarla».

Melian posò le mani sulle sue.

_Domattina è troppo tardi._

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco un’altra cosuccia.
> 
> Ora, quando ci si interessa a Thranduil, si finisce per interessarsi anche al resto dei Sindar e, soprattutto, al Re dei Tempi Antichi che gli ha ispirato la sua politica estera (molto illuminata) durante la Terza Era e che lo ha portato a raccogliere tesori (Thranduil era un fanboy, tenero lui).  
> Dicevo, a interessarmi di Thingol, la mia attenzione è finita in automatico alle donne della sua vita, perché hanno dimostrato un alto grado di sopportazione verso un uomo che scatenava incidenti diplomatici appena apriva bocca. Da lì a voler un gran bene a Melian il passo è stato breve. E il passo successivo è stato chiedermi come potesse essere il loro rapporto di coppia, cosa lei ci vedesse in lui, ecc. Perciò, eccomi qui!
> 
> Poi, vabbè, adoro le scene domestiche e (un po’) intime. E scrivere di loro mi è piaciuto, per un attimo mi sono quasi sentita innamorata di Thingol.  
> Ma poi ho ricordato che lui è diplomatico quanto me e sono rinsavita.
> 
> Okay, chiudo qui con le chiacchiere!  
> Grazie per aver letto e… potrei tornare verso la fine di questa settimana, con una cosaccia, direi.  
> Aiut!
> 
> Alla prossima,
> 
> Kan


End file.
